Breaking Sunlight
by Sarahhorn
Summary: This is what I think could happen after Breaking Dawn. All of the Cullens live in New York with the Wolf pack and soon the Denali's. Renesmee and Jacob are married and they all live in different houses. I hope u like it !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

I have been happily married with a beautiful daughter named Renesmee for 10 years now. I also got changed into a vampire 10 years ago, witch was the best decision I have ever made. I could not even think about not having Edward...ugh don't even think about that. After I gave birth, got turned, and Jacob imprinting on my daughter witch I so dislike then but I know she is happy with him so I guess i can't complain. We finally moved to New Hampshire It is so beautiful up there with all of the trees and the cold weather. Yes I have learned to love the cold weather. I was sad in the begging about saying my "goodbyes" to everyone, but I knew that would come soon enough so I am not that sad any more. I do miss every one though.

So after we moved to New Hampshire 10 years ago,a lot of thing happened. When we were up there we did go to High school again ugh. Witch was very weird for me , because that is were I found my one and only true love, we still love each other as much as the day we said "I do".

"Ugh Bella stop" said Japer with a growl

"Sorry forget" I said with an apologetic sound in my voice

"Sure whatever you say" that came with a laugh after from Jasper

Anyway I was saying before Jasper interrupted my train of thought. I am so glade Edward can't read my mind I would get so irritated. When we moved I was expediting a house like the one in Forks, but that house won't even give it credit. The house we all moved into. Yes including Jacob I do enjoy having my best friend around all the time. Speaking about Jacob, while we were living In New Hampshire. Jacob and Nessie got married, It was such an elegant wedding, just thinking about it give me a huge smile on my face. I will probably tell you more about it at a different time.

About 2 years ago everyone was starting to notice that we were to pale, not aging, what people thought was the most notable was how Nessie aged so fast... So we decide it was time to move.

**********************************************Flashback*****************************************

"Were are do we all what to move to" said Carlisle

"I don't, I don't even were now were you own houses" I said in asking way

"Every were you could think" said Esme in beautiful voice

"Well I am dying for a place for good shopping" chimed Alice

"I want to go some were they is a pro-sport stadium" yelled Emmett while Jacob nodded in agreements with him.

"I guess that can be arranged" said Carlisle I guess that was all he could say at the time

"Also I want to get a job" we stared in shock when my beautiful daughter said this

Breaking the silence Rosalie said "Yeah I would love to get a job to"

I think after we all thought about what she said is that we all really want something to do (it is better then going to High School again).

"I want to go somewhere there is a orchestra every Saturday" said the love of my dreams

"Well" was all Carlisle could mange to say. He is probably trying to figure out all of his kids unreasonable requests.

"O.K. I think it will only be far if Renesmee, Jacob, and Bella decide" said Esme is a exited voice

"What ever you to want to cool with me" I said without skipping a beat. I did not really care were we went when I have my family.

Renesmee looked over at Jacob, while Jacob nodded like he just wanted her to pick so she will be happy.

"Well I want to make everyone happy so..." said Nessie before Carlisle interrupted her

"Do not think you have to spare peoples feels around her really don't" said Carlisle in a hopeful voice.

"It is very rude to interrupted...go on Nessie say were you want to go" said Alice while jumping up and down.

"Yes really just say" Edward said right after Alice. He said this with a really huge smile on his face. I guess Alice saw in the future and saw were we are going to move, and Edward read her mind. Now them two are way to exited and everyone thinks they are crazy.

"So to make all of your commands happen and how I have always dreamed in living hear. I pick...New York"

"Like in the suburbs or in the big city" said Emmett in a hopeful voce.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY" was all I could hear from Alice and Esme.

"Yes the city if it OK with everyone...we will only move if it is OK with Rosalie...I mean I know you came from New York and all" said my precious daughter

"I would absolute love to live in the city...I might even be able to find my gave" said Rosalie with a laugh after

"Ok were and what and how are we going to live in New York" said Jasper

"Well we will live in the New York, New York or Manhatten, New York. We will be able to stay there for a long time, because we can just get new jobs and the city is so big people will not started to notice...I was thinking we do not have a house or any thing in New York and I think everyone needs some alone time. We will get 5 brookstone house if that is OK with everyone" said Carlisle

"Ok but when will we see each other" said Emmett such a mom's boy

"Don't worry we will get the house all right next to each other so we will see each other everyday" said Esme is a sing song voice.

"Ok it is all set we will move this weekend" said Carlisle

******************************************End of Flashback**************************************

So yes know we all live in your own house in Manhatten, New York, I love it here. Everyone has a job even though we do not need any of the money so we give it away to the homeless of local charities. Next time I will tell you about your new home and your jobs and your everyday life. I have to go I am going to the movies know. I think we are all seeing Hereafter.

I will write soon :)

~~~Bella Cullen~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Bella's POV

So we have been living in New York for a little over a year. We all love your jobs and homes. Esme loves that we live right next to Central Park, but Emmett loves it too. The thing we love most about it is that we have all 4 seasons like in winter it snows, spring it rains and the flowers bloom, summer in is hot but not to hot so sometimes we can still go out in the summer, and in the fall the leaves change right know the leaves are begging to change.

I told you I would tell you what we all do for a living and what your house are like so hear it goes. Fist of all I am a author I write about events that happened in the past. While we were are Barnes and Noble witch is like everyday.

"WOW look Bella the best new author" yelled Emmett

"SHHH" I said I thought he was going to say something like J.K. Rowling or Stephine Meyers but no it was me. "Oh My God it is me" I said this jumping up and down like a little school girl. When I look around everyone in my family was in line buying my book that just made my day.

"I hope this is good or I am returning it" said a gentleman behind me how was holding my BOOK!

"I wrote that book" I said in a snooty way.

"Really ok can you sign it" said the gentleman. I look at him in shock, because I have never been asked that before guess I was staring for sometime because Jacob interrupted my train of though and said "she would love too"

Yes I signed my were first book it was super cool!

So any way back to were I was Edward works in office doing office work. I don't get why he does this but he said he really likes it. But he takes care of this little girl when her dad is at work it is really cute. Everyone always asked him if you are making a Remember Me two because he look so much like Robert Pattinson. Edward always says "That guy dies in movie so if he is making it from the died sure then I am."

Anyway our house is more of the simpler brownstone houses, but they were all made different because they were made a long time ago. When you first walk in there is a little hallway with a staircase and then if you walk a little more there is a arch that leads to the family room. If you keep going down the hallway there is the kitchen witch rarely gets used. There is 3 floors and it is a two bedroom, if this make no since it is the house that they filmed You Got Mail in.

I would take the subway to work but no Edward says it is to dangerous. It is like sometimes he forgets I am a vampire. So I take a taxi everyday, I would take a car but the traffic is so bad that I can't deal with it is like driving on the 91. People say if you learn to drive on the 91 you can drive anywhere so not true. Taxi are just so much money it seems crazy I mean I can just walk to work I do sometimes but people would think I was crazy if I walked 1 and 1/2 miles to work everyday. Edward drives my car that he got me for my birthday it is a cherry red 2010 chevrolet pickup truck I love it but I let him use it.

On to the rest of the family. I will start with Rose and Emmett. They both are in love with there jobs. Rosalie is a hairdresser for the movies stars on the sets and stuff. Write now she doing Kelly's hair for her show Regis and Kelly I love that show ! She had even done Sarah Palin's hair. Emmett is a Sports Anchor for ESPN, I so dislike that channel but I do tape Emmett though.

They live in an apartment in Time Square. They live in the penthouse on the top floor it is really nice. It is a three bedroom with one of the biggest living area I have ever seen. They took out the kitchen and put an office.

On time we were walking down the street with Emmett and this little boy came up to us and was like.

"Hey you are the sports guy" said this cute little boy

"Yeah you watch me that is so cool" "Hey Edward did you hear that I am famous" said Emmett in return

"NO my mom watches you she think you are really cute she wont believe I saw you" said the boy

"You are totally famous" I said jokingly

"Ugh at lest Rose was not hear" said Emmett

Sorry about my tangent, Still cracks me up even thinking about it was not that funny you would just have to see it for yourself.

Carlisle and Esme, well of course Carlisle is still a doctor he is one of the best doctors in New York. Carlisle says that is a big thing to have on your recorded so he was very happy when he got it. Esme works as a Heath food cook I bet it smells so bad in there but not as bad as Jacob.

Carlisle and Esme are our neighbors. it is nice having them around all of the time. They are like my new parents not like I could ever replace my real parents but they come in second.

Jacob and Nessie have wonderful jobs with a wonderful home. Jacob is a sports announcers for NBA Knicks and loves going to work, he wishes Nessie would come with him. Nessie is a very good model, she models for Vogue mag. She is on the cover a lot, so everyone always buys a copy. Emmett always has to buy like 20 and he makes other people buy and say "this is my baby sister."So cute.

There home is a few blocks down and that is the house they filmed A Nero Wolfe Mystery. They love it though it is right next to the bay. They are thinking about moving to a place like Rosalie and Emmett they like the more modern stuff like they do.

The last couple are Alice and Jasper. Alice makes clothes for CHANEL and Dior and she helps design jewelry for Tiffany & Co. She is always wanting to go to work. Jasper a council member what every he says goes because he change the mood to what he is feeling. They also live next to us so I always have to listen to about her shopping trips ugh. I mean I love her but I still hate shopping, but I have learned to like heals probably because they do not hurt now since I am a vampire.

I have to to go Edward and I are going to go visit Scarlet recital for ballet. Scarlet is the little girl who Edward takes care for. I think everyone is coming though we all really have fell in love with her but Edward is still her fav. she says it is so cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Renesmee POV

Life in New York has been great so far. I love it. Jacob is well, well he is the love of my life. I love him so much. He loves me also. He wants me to be happy. He tries his best to give me everything he can, there are things he cant give me and things i cant give him, a family of our own. And i feel like i am letting him down so much. But he assures me that I'm the only one that he wants to be with. Any way on to a happier topic. I love my job! Its so much fun. Although i don't think my father likes it that much, some of the outfits are a little racy. He still thinks I'm a kid. But I'm not, I'm an adult. Halloween is coming up and I'm so excited! Its my favorite holiday. Im going to be a well I'm not sure what it would be called but I'm going to dress up as someone who is going to a masquerade ball. I will wear a black and silver elegant mask and a black dress by Vera Wang and silver pumps by Chanel. Its going to beautiful. I cant wait.

I woke up next to my love in bed he was laying there was his eyes just

glowing at me. He was the best guy I could ever ask for.

"Happy Halloween" said the handsome guy in bed.

"Back at you" I said to my love.

He did anything I wanted just like the Halloween costume I pick out for him! He was going to be a vampire but not any vampire. He was going to be Stefan from Vampire Diaries ! Even though your costumes do not match like a famous couple I still like it. Like my parents were going to be they were going to be Romeo and Juliet. Even though there costumes were not as conservative as Romeo and Juliet I still though is was cute, I think my dad did it. Any way Rose is going to be a bunny and Emmett is going to be a a magician(rose is the bunny that he pulls out of his hat) I though is was funny ! Alice is going to be a Betty and Jasper is going to be a Greaser. Esme and Carlisle's is my favorite they are going to Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Anyway on with my day.

First go to work.

Go do whatever Emmett had in mind to do today.

Then of to bed in my wonderful house with my wonderful husband.

"We better go get ready or we will be late" I hate when we is right.

"Fine what do you think Emmett will make us do tonight" I said.

"Who the hell nows he will probably make us do something that we really do not want to do" said Jacob well shrugging his shoulders.

So while I was thinking about what we are going to do tonight I took a shower. Then I heard a knock on the shower door and it was my beautiful Jacob. He was pointing at his watch.

"Well sorry. I can't even take a shower with out being bothered" I said in annoyance.

"Well considering you have 30 minuets to get to work" said Jacob in a now it all voice.

"WHAT! That means I was in the shower for over an hour"

"Yeah I was getting worried know come on let get going" said jacob while turning off the shower and pulling me out"

"Thank You I must have been daydreaming" I whispered

" is every thing alright" he said in a worry tone.

"Everything is great I was just wondering about tonight" I said.

"Trust me every thing will be be fine I will make sure you have lots of fun" he said this while laughing.

Then he came down and kiss me so passionately it felt like heaven. After the kiss I went and got dresses. I pulled out a black flowy dress with orange leggings and shinning black pumps. If I do say so my self I looked pretty cute today !

After I put on my make-up witch I really do not need I decide I was ready to go. I walked in to the living room and saw Jacob eating of course if he is not working or doing stuff with me he is eating and sleeping. I love him though.

"WOW" was all he could say

"So well do you like it" I said

"I love it and I am absolutely in love with you" he said in such a lovely voice. I could feel the love in the air when he we was kissing fist on the forehead then the nose then the lips and then the neck. Man do I love him.

I started giggling while I was saying "Ok, Ok we better get going" I said still giggling.

"Ugh fine" he said in a semi-sweet and semi-mad voices .

I dragged him out of the house and we headed towards our cars. Before he got in he kissed my check and said ask "Do you want to meet for lunch."

"Yes that would be great" I said

"I will meet you at Panera" he said he always picks my favorite lunch spot. I just nodded and got into my navy blue 2010 camaro, I love my car it has a big yellow sunflower on the side that go up and around to the hood of the car. Jacob got into his car as well. He has a bright orange challenger.

As I was driving, I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on witch was In my arms by Plumb. Then Cherry Bomb came on by the Runaways so I turns. I mean I love them but I wanted more up to date songs today. Jessie James was on which of course is my favorite and it was my favorite song Dear John. So after listening to my music, I was there. Today I had a photo shoot for Forever 21. I usually do more higher class deigns, but I really like the store and they wanted me so I went for it. As I was walking in everyone was so cute looking in there halloween costumes or wearing Halloween colors.

"Renesmee Black right, wow you look beautiful" said a mid-age lady.

"Aww thanks I try" I said with a little giggle after.

After I got dressed and man the clothes were so cute. I was wearing a sweater that had a rainbow of clothes with a grey tank under it, with black skinny jeans and the accessories were the best. For the earrings it there was a bronze base with different colored jewels with the same jewels on the bracelet. I walked over to the camera and started.

As I walked though the doors I saw my wonderful husband sitting waiting for me.

"Hey Beautiful" he said when I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said

"I already ordered I hope that was Ok" he always know what I like.

"Of course" right then the food came.

After lunch Jacob and I decided just to head over to Rose and Emmett place to see what he had planned for us.

"They em" said Emmett walking though the door.

"Hey bro." Emmett said in a return.

"So what are we doing tonight" I said

"Party, Club, or go down to Time Square" said Em

"Time Square" said Jacob and I at the same time.

"Great" he said scarcely

"Love it thank goodness we are not going to go to that lame party you had plan for us to go to" Replied Rosalie.

"It was not going to be lame" be said with a growl.

"We better go get ready" I said it was true , Alice said she would be there at 2:20 and it was 2:00.

As we drove home we just listen to music while smiling at each other. Alice was already there of course, she was already dressed up she looked good!

First She did my hair she curled it to make it look like Taylor Swift and then she made my make-up on she did my eyes with purple and it look like she did a smoky eye look and she put on my favorite lip stick called Cherry Bomb yes the song from this morning. After everything I got dressed in my beautiful Vera Wang dress. Then I slid on my pumps which were 4 inches. I almost fell at first. Alice made me look at myself in the mirror before we left the room. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me, i looked older and younger at the same time. My hair was beautiful, i was beautiful.

"Oh, Alice! Thank you! Only you could make someone beautiful," I exclaimed.

"Your welcome, Nessie. Now you cant be a masquerade princess without your mask. I will help you put it on so you wont mess up your hair" Alice told me.

I let her put the mask on me and she led me out of the room to where Jacob was waiting. He heard us walk in and looked at me with a gasp.

"Nessie? Wow. You look amazing. Come here so I can get a better look." Jacob said. I walked over to him and he garbed my hand and twirled me

In a circle.

"You look amazing," he said once more.

"So do you Mr. Salvatore. I love the costume. Alice did a great job with it," I said.

"Well I hate to interrupt your lovely dovey talk, but we need to leave now or we are going to be late. You know I hate being late," Alice said in annoyance.

"Alright Alice, sorry," Jacob said.

"Sorry Alice," I said.

"Its fine now lets move," she said shooing us out the front door. Well I better go.

~Nessie


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV:

Wow. Nessie looked amazing. I... I am at a loss for words. Alice has a talent to make people beautiful, but my Renesmee had already been beautiful. We were in the car with Alice in the back seat nagging me about driving faster. I was holding Nessie's hand and driving, which is not a problem with my reflexes. We were on way to club I guess Hollywood Undead was playing and Linkin Park which were Bella and Emmett's fav. bands. Since they bought all of us tickets we decided to go. There are other bands so hope me and Ness like at lest one ! Edward is so not wanting to go...but he will do any thing for Bella. Alice interuped my train of though.

"I am scared to go" said a little scared Alice.

"Alice you are a vampire remember" Nessie said with a giggle.

"I know but there are probly going to be big people there" said Alice if she could cry she would be. I felt so bad.

"Aww Alice, don't worry I will be next to you the whole time. If anyone trys anything they will wish they had not" I said to rely tohe Alice. I should say the reason why Jasper will not be here to be with her is because he is was overnight Washington D.C. I really have learned to love single Cullen even Rosalie. Esme is my mother now ! Alice is one of my fav. Cullen's though. That is why I want to take care of her, but I would do it for any one of the Cullen's. Bella is still my Best Friend !

"Really" Alice chokced out from the dry tears .

"Of course you are the best little vampire" I replied

"Oh really" said my beautiful wife.

"Dear of course you are the most wonderful person in the world but the last time I check you were a half-vampire" I said in a lovely voice.

"Well then I Love You" she said

"Love you way more" I said

"AWWW how cute so lovely dovey" was all Alice could manged to say.

So know I am driving hand in hand with my wonderful wife while listing to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I now it is a old c.d. but we all still love it ! I still don't know how I got so lucky by having the most amazing wife and the best family anyone could ask for. We are heading to Long Island for the concert.

"Alright we are here, are you two ready?" I said

"Great" replied alice in a sarcastic voice. While Nessie just we just walked in silence. When we got in there were so many people I guess these bands are populair. There people with the band shirts on for Hollywood Undead . Alice was right they look kind of scary...wait what am I saying I am a werewolf I am not scard of anything.

"Hey" sung Rosalie

"Hi were is everyone" Alice said back

"Over there" Rosalie yelled while pointed to were the bands were.

The first band started to play I guess it was Hollywood Undead, it was some song that was not that great I think it was called Undead I learned from Nessie. I wonder how she knows them ?

Nessie and I were not really into these and so we just talked even though we can't hear to well. We decided that we are going to make them go to Taylor Swift or a Sara Bareilles consert even though I don't like them Nessie does so I will do anything she wants :) Anyways Nessie was resting her head on my chest and I think she was going to sleep I don't know how she could with all of this nosie. I think we both feel a sleep becuase when we woke up mostly everyone was gone and the Cullen's were looking at us it was very award.

"HEEHEE they are not die they were just sleeping" called Emment.

"Great hunny do you want some thing to eat" said just a lovely Esme

"No I am good thanks though...I think we are going to head home I have work tomorrow" said Nessie in return

"Ok byeee love you two" said Esme with a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mom bye Dad see u later" Nessie also said with a yawn

"Byee everyone night" I added

So we got to the car and I opened it for Renesmee and I got in it was queit on the way home , moslty because my wonderful wife was asleep. There was so much traffic ugh. We finally got home at 1:30 am I will be so tried tomorrow I am so glade there is no game tomorrow so I dont have to go to work :)I carried Nessie to the bed and then I went to bed too.

Night

I will write soon :)

Jacob


	5. Chapter 5

Esme POV :

It was been so wonderful living in New York besides the fights you here about . I was not really up of the idea of moving New York and living in all different places. But I have learned too love idea . I actually am very pleased with New York I though it would have so much violence but maybe it is were we live that we don't see much of it but I still love it. Even though I do miss my family like crazy we still see each other everyday:)

Today I am so happy I get to see all of my favorite people . The wolf pack is coming in from Albany they said they have good news for us . We have all learn to get along . Even Leah and Rosalie. Actually Rosalie and Leah are great friends they see each other often. It is not a lot we get to see everyone because they live a few hours from us. I am going to cook everyone when the pack a nice dinner tonight .

"Hi Honey" my lovely husband said to me totally forgetting what I was thinking.

"Hello What do you think they want to tell us ?" I replied

"Umm not I am not really sure but I am sure it will be fine" said Carlisle

"Yes. Your probably right" I said and went back to my cooking.

I made 4 turkeys, 3 dishes of mashed potatoes, 2 dishes of macaroni and cheese and 2 platters of green beans, tons of desserts and 12 steaks. It took me about 6 hours. Right up until everyone arrived. I looked at the clock. It was 7:58! They will be here in 2 minutes! I thought. And I'm still putting my shoes on! I groaned inwardly. I finished putting my shoes on as the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to the door. And wrenched it open.

"Hey!" I said to everyone! And I mean everyone. The Wolf pack was here, Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. And Jacob holding hands with Nessie in the back.

There were chorus's of 'hi's hey's and hello's and even a what's up' which I suspect came from Seth. I opened the door wider and everyone came in. We walked into the living room and everyone took a couch or a chair as Carlisle walked in the room from the kitchen. We took a seat also.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Carlisle asked addressing the wolves.

"Oh yeah. We found a trail, outside of Manhattan. Vampire trail." Jacob said.

"What? Did you recognize it?" Nessie asked.

"Yes." Jacob looked grim as he said it.

"Well who was it?" Nessie asked.

"We think it was the Volturi. Possibly Aro." Jacob said with a grimace.

We sat there in silence. Shocked. Thinking that they had finally decided to leave us alone. Apparently not.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV :

Today was, I guess you could say a normal day in New York. I have just loved living here with my family.

Shopping everyday… What amazing shops they, have here I mean me and Rosalie always use to come up to New York and shop but never like we do know. We have found like little family owned stores that sell vintage looking clothes that Rosalie just fell in love with! I like the more modern things but old things are still great heehee I am old ;)

Anyways so late week the Wolfpack came to visit us in Manhattan. When they were here they said that they found some vampires and they know the scent so they said it was the Volturi. So I will tell u what happened that day.

*Flashback*

"Why do you think Aro is here?" Esme murmured in a scared tone

"I am not sure" Bella began "maybe just to see how Renesmee growing is working out?"

"Umm I don't think so they might want to see why we are so strong with the pack. They are not close enough to read there mind yet." Edward said

"Well I guess we can just hope that everything is ok and they just wanted to check up" Esme spoke always hoping for the best even when things might not be okay.

"umm yeah, right, they are here to kill us, uhh umm great, I did not want to be end by the Volturi" said Seth

"No one will die" I said and I will make sure of it.

-3 hours later-

"umm I guess they were just passing though cuz don't you think they would have came by now" Leah spoke always hoping for an easy way out.

" I don't think so because there smell has gotten stronger and their thoughts just keep going in and out… but it does not seem like it is Aro . It seems to me like a happy girl and an another lady who is happy but nervous and there is like one male but he does not think that often so I can't really get who they are" said Edward of course the one who reads minds.

"Well we said that they do smell familiar and you say there is like two ladies for sure and one male for sure… well I am not sure cuz I don't keep up with vampire people besides you and I was keeping an eye on your friends and the volturi" said Sam

"Yes...so all we can do is wait I am sure it is nothing to be worried about" Edward said positively.

-The next Morning-

"WOW ! Do you smell that horrific smell" Jared screwed up his nose as he spoke.

"Yeah I do it's like right outside, it smells really familiar but they tried to hind there sent so I can't tell who they are" Said Rosalie

"I have been getting on to who they could be though...I don't think we know them" I said curiously

"Well... go look who it is" Nessie spoke.

Before anyone could even get up the door bell rang. Edward and Emmett got up to go open the door just in case it was not someone we knew.

"OMG you look so good" said a shaky voice but I could tell it was a lady.

"You look amazing yourself Tanya" Edward smiled. Always being nice to Tanya but sometimes it meant more to her but she had forgotten him after he married Bella

"Hey it has been so long I am glad to see you all again" said Kate

"Well come on in… Tanya I know Rose is dying to see you" Emmett grinned.

So they all walked in, it was so nice to see them again! It had only been like two months since we saw them last but it seemed liked years. Everything is so much better when they are here and my whole family and yes even the wolfpack is great to have around but it rarely happens that all the people we love are all in one place!

As they they were walking into the living room it seemed like they were going in slow motion cuz I was so exited to see them and then they were here…..

"ROSE I LOVE IT HERE" "It is so nice to see everyone" said Tanya

"I KNOW RIGHT! I am so happy to see you but what brings you here today and why did it take you so long to get here? Said a happy and smiling Rosalie

"Oh you saw that we were coming and we have something to tell you all" said Carmen

"Umm no we did not know it was you, we just knew it was someone we knew and it was at lest two females and a male What is it is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise so I guess it kind of was . Well if it is alright with everyone…."

we were dying at this moment I was so scared to see what they had to say but at the same time I was so happy that they were here. Anyways back to what she was saying.

"We would like to move here to New York if it is ok" said a now shaking Tanya.

"WHAT ? Do you mean like move here like live here like us" said Jasper

"I knew is was a bad idea I am sorry for bringing it up" said Tanya again

"NO NO that is not what I meant, trust me everyone is so much more happy when we have your whole family here so you are really all moving here I can feel everyone being over joyed right know" said Jazz

"I am so overly happy right know I can't take it. Where will you live? We can take you in if you need us to? What are you going to do or not do anything? WOW I am still am in shock" said Rosalie while jumping up and down. Tanya and Rosalie are the best of friends they talk on the phone every day and every chance they get they do something together.

"wow okay umm we have already looked at some places and we are thinking about just renting out like a pent house at one of condos here until we figure where we want to live, like all together or what not… yes we already have jobs we had the interviews a awhile back" replied Tanya again.

"That sounds great when do you move here" said Esme

"Now we already have everything besides a place to stay but we are going right know and looking for a place" said Garrett.

"Alright that is nice" said Jacob

"We better get going and start looking for someplace to live we will be back later" said Tanya.

*End of Flashback*

So they have been here for about two weeks now. Them being here has really lightened everything up. Bella and Carmon have been come really close friends…Bella and Carmon go to art shows all the time. The Denali's jobs are nice Carmon is an Art Critic . Tanya is a Gucci Model no surprise there. Garrett is a English professor at NYU he is amazing at what he does. Kate works for a company that sells and rents Art for people's events like in the' Movie When in Rome' like what she does. Zefian is a person who promotes other company's he really does get people to like other company's. So this weekend the Wolfpack is coming down again to my surprise... Leah is dying to see Kate again they have been hanging out lately.

Well I better get going Jazz is talking me to go see Chicago on Broadway!

Talk to u all real soon :)

Alice


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett POV :

So this week has been hard…well for work anyways. I am happy to get home just because my other family is there the Denalis and also because I get to see my wonderful amazing wife. Even though to the outside world it just seems like we have been dating for a couple of years. So I think it is time to show the world how much I really truly love her. So since it is Valentine's Day today I will propose to her tonight! If we were human I would put the ring in a cupcake or something, but I know she would hate to have to eat something just to get a ring.

The rest of my family when they get re-married they keep the ring they got the first time. But… for Rose she likes the latest and greatest which I can't blame her. Well I better get off to work it will be a slow day because it was Monday so it was far off from a game.

At work I just talked to my friend that worked there named Ashton and talked on how I was going to propose to night… I sounded all nervous like it was my first time so he would not think anything of it. Work got even slower so my boss let me go home early while wishing me luck when though I knew she would say Yes "Would she…. Yeah duh" silly thought. On my way home I went to pick up her ring I wanted a ring that meant something but was still a brand name. So I got the ring from Tiffany's it was a specialty made ring it had a big yellow diamond in the center with little diamonds all around the band and around the yellow diamond. In the inside of the ring I got it engraved and it said "l'éternité l'amour" which means eternity love in French. That meaning means so much to us we tell each other that everyday. We had your first wedding in France so that is why we say it in French and we will live in eternity with the love we have for each other. I love her so much more then I can even describe. Man I am sounding all sappy.

I got home about two hours after I got off of work because of picking up the ring and all of the traffic. Then I pulled into the parking garage I saw Alice's car no surprise though. That means Rose was home I better leave the ring in the car just in case she finds it. So I locked my door and went up stairs and there Alice was of course but Rose was not. Alice decided to though a party at my house great. Then how am I got to propose now.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" I said is a flat tone.

"I am not that little but duh what does it look like" said a jumping Alice

"Well I had other plans tonight… I thought I told you wait I…" I could not finish without Alice cutting me off.

"Yes I am aware you are going to get engaged tonight… remember I help design the ring" said Alice

"So she said yes then well duh again and oh yeah that is right" I said

Alice said something under her breath that sound like haha you wish she will say yes.

She always tries to fool me but it never works I mean we are already married she can't say no can she.

I had nothing to do so I helped her decorate my house and we talked about who she invited and just about life and the Denalis and about how our lives are so mush different since we moved here to NY. We also talk about Jacob and Nessie and how we are glad Jacob found someone and how we are glad that Nessie found someone we could trust and knew and loved.

Anyways about 4 hours went by so it was time for the party Rose came home a little while ago. I was so happy to see her. So everyone is here now and the party has started. Edward and Bella were not into parties so they sent Valentine's Day just the two of them I think they went to Central Park and took a walk and who knows…

So Rose and I had danced for a few hours and now we decided to go talk to our guest. But while she was talking to some of her friends I went down the stairs and got her ring out of the car she didn't even know I left. When I got back up stairs I saw her all alone sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I walked over to her.

"Hey babe is something wrong why you are by yourself?" I asked worried.

"Awe hun I am fine I just came over here because I could not find you and I knew you would find me if I were alone" said Rose is a reply

"Oh well ok Rose will you be my valentine?" I asked

"Of course you always will be too" said Rose in just a way I love

"Well then you want to just go take a walk" I said as a question

"um uhh ok" replied Rose

We just decided to take a walk, we live in time square so it was kind of hard to fine a nice romantic place but I knew a place it was about a 5 min walk. It is were they filmed Step Up 3 with the ice cream truck scene. As we walked she held my hand and leaned on my shoulder and we just talked about your life and what we should do next in life. So we got to the place were I want to propose at. I stopped and looked around of a sec.

"Baby what is the matter" said Rose. I just simply ignored her and went on one knee while reaching in to my right pants pocket and pulling out a ring. She gasped.

"Rosalie-Lillian Hale I love you more then I thought I could ever love anyone I thought in your way of live no one could love each but I soon found out that was not true at all. I love you with all my heart. I'll always be there for you, through great times and bad, whatever life may throw at us. Since we have been together my life has been better than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams. I know we won't grow old together but what I do know is that your love will never fade away so. Will you marry me again?" I said shaking stupid me I was a vampire but I just love her so much that is was hard not to be nervous. I looked into to her gorgeous honey filled eyes and I could see if she were human she would be crying . She did not answer was Alice right and she did not want to marry me surly not. Just when I thought the worse.

She whispered "Yes" so sweet and so calm.

With that I put the ring I got her on to her left hand and with that she hugged me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Then she said "Thank you" and we walked back to your home in a wonderful peaceful sense nothing or on one could keep us from feeling wonderful at this moment and time. As we walked back there was on one else home but we were glad to just have this time to ourselves. Then I found a note from Alice that said haha tricked yeah. I am just glad she had said yes.

We just sat on the couch celebrating our engagement with one another ;)

"I love you Rose Happy Valentine's Day" I said before giving her a passionate kiss

"I love you too" she said against my lips.

Emmett ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV :

About a couple of days ago it was Valentine's Day it had been the best day since we moved to NY. I had never thought for one second that Emmett was going to propose to me that night. I was speechless and when I saw the ring I was more speechless. I hope he did not think that I would say nor surely he would not. I loved how the ring said 'eternity love' in french it just meant so much that he would put that on there. The ring looks a lot like Carrie Underwood's engagement ring which he knew that I loved her ring !

So this passed couple of days has been filled with were the wedding was going to be, when it is going to be and just like everything else like the guest list and the colors we were going to do. Emmett and I also have to figure out were we want to have the honeymoon at. I want to go some were with a beach but really were ever he wants is fine as long as I am with my true love. My thoughts ended when my love walked in and man did he look good today.

"Hey baby" said Emmett. We both got off of work early today so we decided to go to where we would be getting married.

"Hi are you ready to go" I replied

"Yeah let me just go get my jacket" He said while walking to the closet. He just smiled at me and we walked to the car.

"Okay we are going to The Plaza we have an appointment at noon then I think we should spend the day together" I told him as he was pulling out of the parking garage.

"Alright so when do you want to have this wedding" he mumbled.

"Emmett it is not 'this wedding' it is our wedding and whenever they have an opening" I replied. Then he smiled an apologetic smile and I just smiled back.

We decided to have the wedding at The Plaza hotel , because that is where my parents got married. We are going to have a whole 30s style wedding. I know I like the latest and greatest but since we are in New York were I did come from I want to have this wedding special and the best we have ever done. So with that I was set at having my wedding at the The Plaza.

We made it to The Plaza pretty quickly considering Emmett's crazy driving. But I like the fast driving. It clears my head.

"Hey Emmett" I said

"Yes babe" Emmett returned while looking at me with a smile.

"Thank You" that is all I had to say he got what I meant it was more then just a thank you he knew how much it would mean to me to have a wedding like my parents. With that he gave me a light kiss on the cheek once we got out of the car.

"Well we better get in there before we miss your appointment" said my lovely husband. I just smiled.

***After the appointment********

We got the date we wanted :) We are going to get married May 14. Oh wow I have so much to do I better go and get some stuff done. I will talk to you all about the wedding soon.

Love

Rosalie 3


	9. Chapter 9

Tanya's POV:

It has been amazing living in New York with my second family and I have really loved to have the wolf pack around too. The first thing I noticed when I moved here was not how beautiful the Cullens' homes were or the friendliness… I saw the love that Edward and Bella still have for each other. I thought for sure it would die down a little but no way it is like they love each other even more if that is even possible. The way they look at each is what everyone wants you never seen them without each other they are always holding hands and kissing when the time is right. Haha I never thought I would be okay with Edward being in love with anyone besides if he was in love with me. But really all I wanted was for him to be happy for the fist time in a long while. OK I guess I got side tracked so anyway I have loved modeling. I go back and fourth between New York and Paris and in winter California. I really love my job I mostly do Gucci and Ralph Lauren when I go to Paris and London I model for Burberry and I do Lancome.

This past couple of weeks has been fulled with wedding plans. Everyday I go over to Esme house and helping Alice and her and of course Rosalie and sometimes Bella will help but it is not her thing. Rosalie is my Best Friend I tell everything to her and she is like a sister. I was very surpied when she asked me too be her made of honer. Leah and Alice are her other bridesmaids. Emmett's best man is Jacob I was a little surprise but they do spend much time together they love to talk sports I don't get it but whatever. Edward is also a Best Man.

Today Rosalie, Esme and Alice are heading to Kleinfeld dress shop in Manhattan. I guess they film the show Say yes to the dress there. But anyway they have some very beautiful dresses in the store but Rose said she might want a dress that was made in the 30's. So we will see what we can find.

I just got off of work today was slow I just did a photo shoot on the spring collection for Fossil I don't usely do handbags for Fossil but they wanted me and so I was free I went for it. It was nice I got to keep one of the bags witch was nice it is a green messgaer bag. This weekend I am going to Alabama to do a cowgirl collection for Ralph Lauren. I love the cowboy boots but the other stuff I can live without. I am at the dress shop know. When I walked in I found Rosalie and ran over to her.

"Hey Rose" I said in a cherry voice

"Hey whats up with you why so happy?" said Rose

"Well, why I can't be happy about my Best friend picking out her wedding dress" I replied

"Well, in that case yes you can we also need to find you and Leah and Alice dress" said Rosalie in a happy tone.

"Yes, course are they coming?" I said before thinking what I was saying of course they were going to be there they are always right by Rose.

"Umm yeah Alice is going to be a little late I guess there was a lot of traffic so Leah may be late too" she said half smiling.

So for the next few minuets we just started talking about the colors she is doing for the wedding witch are a blush pink with all times of whites like off white and ivory. We also just about life in it's self . We talked about how we are do lucky to have such an amazing family and a wonderful life. A few minutes later Alice and Leah but can in. So we started looking more because Alice was jumping up and down to start looking. I think she is in love with planning wedding then seeing weddings.

Its so funny seeing Alice get like this but I think its awesome. Rose has officially hired Alice as her wedding planner. We spent quite a few hours in the store but after around 3 or 4 hours Rose found the most perfect dress, it gorgeous. Its a strapless white dress with barely there flowers sewn into the dress itself the top of the dress is made like a corset and its got sort of sheer long sleeves to it made of lace with a veil that was lace also the dress is floor length and has a really long train its perfect for her I know that somehow it might not sound that pretty bit you have to see it its breathtaking.

"Oh my God. Tanya come here!" Rosalie exclaimed. I went rushing towards her.

"What? Did you find a dress?" I asked.

"Yes, its perfect." She breathed.

"Well, lets see it!" I said. She took a gown off of the rack and showed it to me. Well, I already described it so I'am not gonna do it again.

"Oh my... Yes, yes it is perfect. Alice!" I called.

"Yeah?" she responded from across the room.

"Come here! Leah too!" Both of them rushed toward us.

"What is it?" Alice asked. "Did you find a dress?" she continued.

"Yup, well Rose did anyway its perfect!" I said as Rose showed here the dress.

"Omigosh! It is perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah its absolutely gorgeous Rosalie. It will look so pretty on you" Leah said. Rose's and Leah's friendship was still a little rocky sometimes but its actually better than I thought it would be.

"Thanks Leah." Rose replied.

I walked away to find an employe. "Um excuse me but could you by any chance help my friend?" I asked.

"I sure can. Who is it?" the woman asked.

"Oh she's right over there." I said as I pointed to Rose.

"Alright." she said and walked toward Rose and the girls.

"Hi ladies. Im Mellie. Do you need anything?" Mellie asked. She looked around 22.

"Yes, thanks. Its nice to meet you. Im Rose and this is my sister Alice and my friend Leah. Well, I'd like to buy this dress but its not in my size.

"You happen to have this dress in a size 2?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I think we do actually." Mellie said.

"I will go check for you." she said and walked toward the back.

"Isn't this perfect Rose? Your getting an amazing wedding dress and your re-marring an awesome guy." I said.

"Yeah it is." she said as Mellie returned with the right sized dress. "Here you go. Do you want to try it on? The dressing rooms are over there." she said pointing left.

So it fit just fine so we have got her dress so all we need is the dresses me and Leah, Alice , and I are going to wear. Rose said she wanted us to pick what we wanted it does not matter what style just it had to be blush. Leah and I started looking while Alice and Rosalie looked at shoes man what is with them and shoes. I guess can't blame them what girl does not love getting new shoes. We came across many cute dress. There is one Leah really like it was black but it said it came in blush it is a nice looking dress it was floor Leah and had ruffles all around the dress. I found a long one-shoulder jersey dress. It has a cascade back. It was a dress were you could were it to a wedding but also to a prom or a ball. Both of the dresses we picked out came in blush so we were going to go try them on. First Leah went they did not blush in the store so she has to try on the black one just to see the sizing.

After she tried it on it looked really good on her it made her body look just right. The ruffles looked good with her hair the way it is.

"Are you guys having a vampire themed party or something" laughed a lady who was also trying on a dress.

I looked around and did not know what to say. Leah did not say anything either. We just looked at like does she know something?

"I mean cuz it is a black dress and it looks like something a vampire would wear or like a gothic wedding" she added. After that I laughed so hard.

"Gothic" I was laughing so loud Leah was laughing too and saying" I have to get this dress know for sure I want to be a vampire for a day"

"Umm heeheee all right" I said well I was in the dressing room trying on my dress. It looked amazing on me too. It hung in just the right places. I slowly walked out of the dressing room to fine Rose and Leah there.

"Wow u look good in that dress better them my vampire dress" said yeah with a little giggle.

"Yes, I like it a lot" Rose shared.

"Yes, it look beautiful on you" chimed Alice caring a hand full of shoes of course her and her shoes. Alice then gave all three of us matching shoes they were about 5 inch heels that were an off white with a white stain bow that came a cross the front.

"These shoes and so cute I just hope I am not like old Bella in them" Leah claimed well putting on the shoes.

"Trust me you will be just find" Alice said with a wink. She probably saw in the future like always.

After that we ordered your dress. Alice for a shorter dress that was blush too with a white stain bow that went around the wait it matched the shoes perfectly. How in the world does she get so good at shopping it must be a gift. We left the store and headed to Rose's place and we just talked until Emmett got home so me and Leah said you goodbyes and left.

Tomorrow I am going to with Esme to pick out flowers well Jacob and Renesmee go do the cake tasting and food tasting. I sure not going to taste nothing!

Well, I am going to go watch America next top model. I hope to write soon.

Night

Tanya xx


End file.
